Too Good To Be True
by lil' emo kitten
Summary: Its in the 6th year of Hogwarts. How will Harrys feelings for Draco grow? And what does a new student have to do with any of it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my good friends!

I am rewriting the first chapter of this story cause I want it to be awesome ^^

Harry: Sure you do. You just want Draco and I to snog!

Draco: I dont have a problem with that Harry. *gets really close*

Me: Okay someone do the bloody disclaimer before I cruse all of you

Luna: Lil Emo Kitten doesn't own Harry Potter

My Beta is the ever lovely and totally amazing Acheron and Artemis she is a wonderful person ^^

Now enjoy to the fullest!

The whole ride to the train station was quiet for Harry – well, he was the only one being quiet at the moment. The Weasley's chattered with each other, talking about Quidditch and pranks. Ron seemed to be in a rather heated discussion with Fred and George while Ginny chatted with Hermione, the two laughing at what the other said.

While the Weasley family seemed to be quite content staying chattering amongst themselves for the duration of the ride, Harry felt slightly lightheaded and nervous, his stomach slowly churning on the inside. He didn't know why he was quite so nervous, but during his stay at the Burrow, he saw a girl come and go often in the morning. She would make small stops at the Weasley family home to discuss something with Arthur and Molly, and would soon leave after their conversations were over. She didn't stay long, so Harry never really had a chance to start a mild conversation with her.

Once they arrived at Platform 9 ¾'s, Harry bid the Weasley matriarch and patriarch a small goodbye before taking his stuff and hauling them into the train – Hermione and Ron close by his heels. Once they found an empty compartment, the three of them put their luggage away and sat down on their seats, quietly waiting for the train to head off to Hogwarts.

Ron left the room for a moment – and in that brief moment – Hermione lifted her head up from the book she was reading and towards Harry, her face clearly written with worry. "Harry, is everything alright?" she asked, her tone of voice questioning. "You've been quiet ever since this morning. Is something the matter?"

Harry gave Hermione a small smile and nodded his head. "I'm fine Hermione." He assured her, his voice not at all reassuring. He could tell Hermione wasn't buying it, her eyes slightly narrowing at him, but she left the matter alone and returned to reading her book. Harry was grateful that she wasn't persistent about it.

Seconds later, Ron came running into the compartment with a huge grin on his face. He just radiated excitement and Harry couldn't help but grin himself. Ron plopped down beside Harry – right near the window and in front of Hermione – and pointed outside the compartment window to a rather large family.

The family was even bigger than Ron's, but Harry realized a second later that he wasn't very surprised by them. The family consisted of sixteen boys and only one girl – how their parents managed that, he would never know.

"Blood hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Look at what I found! I took a small breather outside and found out from Seamus and Dean that that family is almost as rich as Malfoy and that girl is the only girl in that family!" Ron breathed once he had finished his rather long statement. Honestly, he looked as if he had just won the lottery or something.

Hermione placed a bookmark into her book and closed it, only to shake her head at Ron with slight exasperation. "Ron," she started. "Harry and I are used to families like that. We spend so much time with your family that we've gotten used to such…" she cast the family outside another look. "Families." She stated it as if it were a fact.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, and if it was even possible, his grin grew even bigger. Harry inwardly winced, didn't it hurt to smile that much? He was pretty sure it did.

"You don't get it Hermione!" he said with another shake of his head. "Those people are old friends of my family and their daughter-" he jerked his thumb to the only girl in the group. "is coming to Hogwarts. She's in our year."

At that, Harry turned to the girl one last time and narrowed his eyes, taking in every bit of her features. Her hair was a russet looking color, but Harry couldn't be sure at the distance he was looking at her. Her skin seemed tan and she was short, possibly even shorter than Hermione.

It was then that it clicked and a flash of recognition flashed through his eyes. It was the same girl that had been coming through the Burrow during the summer. Harry tuned back into Ron and Hermione's conversation as the girl got lost in the crowd.

Hermione huffed and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Ron, clearly there is some mistake." She said, her voice slightly irate. "That girl can't be attending Hogwarts so late. As far as I know, Professor Dumbledore has never done this before! And I read that they've never accepted students so late in the year!"

Harry didn't realize that he wasn't listening to the two bicker as he spotted the girl in the crowd. His emerald eyes widened as he noticed her approach Draco Malfoy and start up a conversation with him so casual-like.

As Harry watched the two of them laugh and talk with each other, he couldn't help but feel something stir the very depths of his stomach. Something akin to… what? Hate? Jealousy? Whatever it was, he didn't know if this feeling was for the girl… or for Malfoy. 

Me: Sorry it is so short. I promise to rewrite the rest of the chapters and to post up new ones.

Harry: Why is there a girl that looks just like you?

Draco: cause she can

Me: stop kissing my ass Malfoy!


	2. The new girl Raven

Me: Welcome to IT's too good to be true ^^

Harry: Oh no she had chocolate

Me: You know I did

Draco: What is so bad about her having chocolate?

Me: *laughs evily* This is why *pulls out some handcuffs and hands them to Harry*

Harry: DOes this mean...*whispers*

Draco: What?

Me: Yes go have fun

Harry COme on Draco *drags Draco to a room*

Me: I dont own Harry potter i wish i did but I dont

As the train went along, the sound of the horn echoing throughout the narrow halls, Harry sat in his compartment listening to the chattering teens walking by. Hermione and Ron seemed to still be arguing with one another about the girl – whose name Harry still did not know.

He cocked his head to one side and listened to another group of passing teenagers, an amused smirk forming on his pale face. It was ridiculous. The teenagers were talking about the new girl – actually, it seemed as if many people were doing that at the moment. He had heard many things about her every time others passed his compartment. It started from, 'she's a vampire!' to 'she's in league with You-Know-Who!' Ron had heard several others and could only smile and laugh in response to them.

"Ron, please tell me how you know that… girl." Hermione asked Ron with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Of course, as oblivious as Ron was, he could not sense her jealousy like Harry could.

Ron smiled at Hermione and he got up from his seat, pretending to wipe dust off his robes. "Why don't I just introduce you to her?" Ron asked. "Will you be satisfied then?" Hermione glared at him but nodded nonetheless.

As Ron moved out of the compartment, Harry stood to follow them, wanting to see the girl again. As the moved a little bit down the aisle, Ron stopped at a compartment and opened the door revealing the girl and Draco Malfoy sitting across from each other talking.

Harry never thought that the girl would look so different up close. Her skin was indeed tan and she was indeed small – he could tell just from looking at her sitting that his estimation had been right. She was smaller than Hermione. He realized that he hair was close to a russet color just like he thought it was, though now it looked at tad bit more red than russet.

Draco stopped talking as he noticed that Granger and Weasley were now standing behind the new girl, but as his eyes trailed behind the two, he couldn't help but get caught in the gaze of a pair of green eyes that belonged to one Harry Potter. Ron reached out and he tapped the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat a little.

As she turned around to see who had tapped her shoulder, a smile appeared on her face as Ron came into view.

"Blimey mate, you sit here and it never crossed your mind to say hi?" Ron said, acting like he was hurt by her oh-so-wrong transgression. The girl's smile melted off her face and replaced it with a smirk.

"Blimey, Ron. It sounds like you would be a really good drama queen." she said giving Ron a knowing smile. Draco chuckled along with Harry and the two glanced at each other before looking away as they caught the other's eyes. Hermione didn't look all that happy and instead, crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked, sounding like a little kid at the moment.

The girl just smiled and looked at Ron. "Should I tell them or make them wait?" she asked him.

Ron shook his head at her. "You should tell them."

The girl huffed and got up from her seat, placing her hands on her hips. "My name is Raven Silver." she announced. She gave Hermione a small smile.

"Are you… um… close, to Ron?" Hermione asked. Raven smiled and then made a sour face at the trio in front of her.

"Ew, Miss Granger, I would never think of Ron Weasley in that way. Not even in his sick twisted dreams." she laughed. As she spoke, she saw the relieved look on Hermione's face and realized something. Hermione was jealous of her! She gave Hermione a small smile as Ron's face turned a pretty shade of red and Harry, Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Well, whatever." Ron said. Hermione smiled back at Raven. Maybe she would actually get along with her.

"Now let me guess." She looked straight at Harry and pointed at him. "You're Harry Potter." Raven said pointing at Harry. Harry gave Raven a shy smile and she smiled back at him.

"Well, not to be rude but we have to get ready for school. We'll be arriving soon." Hermione said, looking at everyone in the compartment, even at Draco. She looked at Raven again. "Raven, do you have the school uniform?" Hermione asked looking at Raven.

"Yes, I think so." She smiled and laughed. "That is, if my mom remembered to pack my robes in my luggage." Raven said.

Hermione moved forward quite quickly and wrapped her hand around Raven's before dragging her out of the compartment and leading her to a place to change. The boys were left alone with each other and each seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Well," Ron started. "I'm going to check on Ginny." Ron turned on his heel and left Harry alone with Draco, momentarily forgetting about their feud with the blonde Slytherin.

There was an awkward silence between Draco and Harry. They've never really been nice to one another and both didn't know what to say to the other.

"This is bloody awkward." Draco said, a smirk on his face. Harry nodded his head in agreement, a small blush on his face – though Draco had no idea why he was blushing. Draco grinned at the boy's shyness.

"Come on, let's change into our school robes." he said took out his Slytherin robes. Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt only to reveal the smooth pale skin the lurked beneath it. Harry blushed even more and he rubbed his arm rather self-consciously.

Once Draco got on his robes, he turned to Harry and smirked. "There. Now let's get your robes and then head off to find Raven." Draco told him.

As they both walked out of the compartment, Harry's hand brushed against Draco's and Harry looked back to see small spots of pink lightly covering Draco's face, though Draco kept his face quite neutral.

As Harry walked ahead towards his compartment, Draco thought back to the conversation he and Raven had been having before the Golden Trio had interfered. He had admitted that he had had a huge crush on the famous Golden Boy. The Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter.

Me: there we have it I changed the girls name and she belongs to me ^^

Draco: why me why me why me

Harry: Draco likes hamsters, draco like honey, draco like toothpaste...

Me: *sweat drop* Harry did you wathc potter puppet pals?

Draco: yes he did thanks to you

Me: at least he is not singing anything else * grins*

Draco: I am going to kill you...

Next time on too good to be true: the next chapter will be snape getting the first look at raven and he might have some feelings for the new girl? and whats this? A All Hollow's Eve ball? rewrite of the thrid chapter and a new name too ^^


	3. Meeting Snape and detention

Welcome to chapter three ^^

Harry: Uhm... Draco I scared

Draco: Kitten why do you think it fun to mess with us?

Me: Cause i have nothing else better to do haha

Harry & Draco: * Sweat Drop*

Ron: Emo Kitten doesnt own harry potter thank god

me: *glares at Ron*

Ron: I mean sadly

The first few days of Hogwarts had gone by in a whirlwind. Raven was sorted  
into Gryffindor – much to the delight of Ron – and made quick friends with  
most people in her house. She seemed quite fond of Hermione, often teasing her  
about her obvious crush on Ron, to which Hermione would go red and try to  
stutter out a legitimate response which usually ended up being, "I don't like  
him!"

On the other hand, Raven seemed quite content exploring the school grounds  
whenever she was able. She had almost gotten caught by Filch one time, but it  
seemed as if Ms. Norris had taken a liking to the young Gryffindor girl,  
purposely leading Filch away whenever she was close by. Magical creatures –  
felines especially – seemed to get along well with Raven.

One night in particular seemed to be etched clearly in Raven's mind. It was a  
late Wednesday night and she couldn't sleep at all, twisting and turning in  
her sleep. With a groan of frustration, she quickly put on some shoes and her  
school robes before sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room. She wandered  
aimlessly through the school until she finally decided that she just wanted to  
read a small book before going back to bed.

As she walked down the hall towards the library, a sneer broke through the  
silence, causing her to stop mid-step and freeze.

"Hold it right there, Ms. Silver."

Raven turned her body around and was less than surprised to meet the cold,  
dark eyes of her snarky potions teacher, Professor Snape. She cursed herself  
for getting caught by him, but then again, she never did know if roaming  
around the school halls was allowed or not. Others told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but did I do something wrong?" Raven asked, her  
voice somewhat feigning the innocence she was trying to portray. It didn't  
seem to work on him, for her simply scowled at her.

"You Gryffindor's are truly annoying. If you obviously don't remember the  
rules and regulations about wandering the halls at night, then you're the  
dunderhead I thought you to be." Raven glared at him, trying to scare him  
away. It didn't work. "Would you like to explain to me why you are out so late  
in the night?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven looked at him indignantly. "I happen to be going to the library." She  
told him, the annoyance she felt clearly heard by the potions professor in her  
tone of voice.

Snape stared at Raven before smirking at her.

"Well, Ms. Silver, 50 points from Gryffindor for your back talking-" Raven  
opened her mouth to retort back but was cut off by Professor Snape, "and  
perhaps some detention for a whole week will change your attitude." Snape  
said, his voice cold.

Raven glared at him, anger burning in her eyes, as she cursed herself for  
losing her house 50 points. She sighed and then shrugged, giving Professor  
Snape a small smirk of her own. If she was going to have a detention for a  
whole week, might as well make the most of the moment.

She curtsied to him and hung her head low, concealing her small smile of  
satisfaction. "Anything for you, Ice Princess." she said, straightening up and  
quickly walking past Snape before he could take away any more points. As she  
turned the corner, heading for the Gryffindor common rooms, she giggled as she  
saw the look of fury on her Professor's face.

As morning arrived, Raven got up and walked into the Great Hall, a smile on  
her face despite last nights recent events. She spotted Harry, Hermione, and  
Ron and began to walk towards them.

"I heard you got detention from Professor Snape last night." Hermione said as  
Raven took a seat next to her, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Raven shrugged and began to pile food on her plate. "So what?" she  
asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron snorted, causing Raven and Hermione to look at him. "Snape is rude, mean,  
and has a cold heart. He's a complete and utter git." He said, the food in his  
mouth showing with every word.

Raven sighed and reached behind Hermione only to slap Ron upside his head. He  
spat out the food in his mouth and coughed, glaring at her with a flushed  
face.

"Ronald, how many times have I told you to not speak with your mouth full?"  
Raven asked in an imitation of Molly's voice. She gave him a small smile  
before taking a bite of her food.

Ron's face with red and he just stared at his plate. Hermione smiled and Harry  
laughed, giving his red haired friend a grin.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Did you hear?" she asked Raven, nudging her  
shoulder. "There's going to be an All Hollow's Eve Ball coming up." Hermione  
announced. "I'm very excited. It's the first All Hollow's Eve Ball they've  
ever hosted."

"I've heard about that." Raven said with a nod of her head. "Isn't Victor Krum  
coming? I'm sort of an acquaintance of his. My older brother and him used to  
hang out together a lot since they went to Durmstrang together. They  
practically grew up together." Raven told her.

Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically before she began chatting to Raven  
about what dresses they were going to wear to the ball. Raven seemed somewhat  
distressed by the talk of dresses and quickly glanced at Ron, mouthing the  
words "Help me"

Ron smiled and she could see the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "You've  
brought this on yourself, mate."

there you have it. Stay tune next time and see what happens ^^


	4. Counting down the days to the Ball

Sorry i havent been updating haha

harry: okay why have you been gone for so long?

Me: school i have registrations coming up and like two concerts to get ready for and my birthday is also coming up ^^

Draco: I think she had gone bonkers

Me *glare* What did you say pretty boy?

Draco: *sweat drop* N-nothing ma'am

Me: Good boy...

Luna: Since Kitten is too busy scaring Draco she doesnt own Harry Potter sadly enough

Ever since the beginning of the year, everything had been crazy. It was still  
so as October began to slowly creep up, the cold winds and bright colored  
leaves a telltale sign. The halls were nearly empty, various students  
scurrying about as they rushed to their dorms, to the library, or to some  
other place in the school.

A lone figure walked down the halls, just finished with her hourly detention  
with Professor Snape. She sighed in relief and looked ahead of her as she  
walked, her eyes going out of focus as she began to think.

'Next time, do not, and I mean DO NOT, piss of Snape.' Raven chastised  
herself. 'Seems like he's on his man period this week.'

It seems as if Raven was too distracted to notice Harry walking towards her.  
Only until Harry stumbled and scattered his books across the floor with a loud  
'oof!' was she shaken out of her thoughts.

She looked down at the books at her feet and then at Harry with a raised  
eyebrow. Harry smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Raven." He said. "I saw you  
and I accidently stepped on my robes when I wasn't paying attention." Harry  
then got on his knees and started to collect his books with his right hand and  
place them on his left arm.

Raven merely shrugged and cast him a small smile. "Don't worry, love, it  
wasn't your fault." She bent down and picked up a book at her feet, handing it  
to Harry. He took it with a small 'thank you'.

He smiled at her and as he went to retrieve a book that had slid past Raven,  
his eyes locked on a hand that now grasped his fallen book. His eyes travelled  
up the figure's body, his neck, his mouth, and then stopped at his eyes.

It was Malfoy.

Harry's face flushed a light pink color, barely noticeable, and he mumbled  
something under his breath, getting up from his knees to stand. Raven stared  
at him, confusion written on her fine features until Draco spoke.

"Raven, Harry," Draco cast a quick glance at Harry. "Does this belong to one  
of you?" he asked. It was obvious that he knew it was Harry's. He was the only  
one carrying books after all.

Harry scowled at Draco and reached over to snatch the book out of his hand,  
but when their hands made contact, Harry's scowl faltered. This seemed to go  
unnoticed by Draco – unfortunately, Raven noticed, smiled, and got an idea.

Raven walked up to Draco with a large smile on her face. "Draco," she said in  
a sing-song voice. "Harry here doesn't have a date for the All Hallows Eve  
Ball." Her eyes were slightly narrowed with a spark of mischief.

He grinned, picking up the signal she was sending him as Harry looked between  
the two of them. "Raven," he whispered quietly enough so only she would hear  
him. "you are a complete minx, and I love you for that."

She smiled at him and gave both boys a small wave. "Goodbye, boys. I'm off to  
find Hermione!" She turned on her heel and skipped around the corner, only to  
stop and flatten herself against the wall to listen into their conversation.

"Harry, would you like to go to the All Hallows Eve Ball with me?" she could  
hear Draco ask. She held a breath, crossed her fingers, and looked around the  
corner, concealing herself well enough in the shadows to not be seen.

She could see Harry blush under the dim lights of the hall. In fact, Harry was  
absolutely speechless. He didn't know what to say at all. His heart started to  
pound in his chest – he prayed Draco couldn't hear it – and his stomach  
felt like it was flying.

Harry coughed into his hand and stared at Draco's chest as he spoke. "Well,  
since I don't have anyone to go with…" he looked into Draco's eyes. "Sure.  
I'd love to."

Draco smiled at Harry's shy smile and soon, the two boys were both talking and  
walking the opposite direction, away from Raven. Raven did a 'score' hand  
gesture and she smiled to her self, fist-pumping. She was already imagining  
the two boys futures.

'They'll both get married,' she thought to herself with a dreamy smile,  
clasping her hands together. 'Maybe they'll adopt a few kids – ooh, or  
perhaps one of them will get pregnant!' she scrunched her eyebrows together.  
'Wait... is that even possible? Oh! And I can be one of their Godmothers!'

She let out a tiny squeal when two small hands grabbed onto her shoulders and  
shook her. "Where's the fire?" Raven asked, slightly dazed. Her eyes focused  
and she noticed Hermione in front of her. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Raven, come with me." Hermione demanded, shaking Raven with every word she  
said. A huge smile was on her face.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked, trying to pry Hermione's hands off  
her. 'God, why is she so strong?' Raven asked herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then slid her hands of Raven's shoulders to her  
left arm. She tugged on the arm. "I have something incredible to show you,  
Raven." She said again. "Just come with me!"

Raven wouldn't budge – no matter how strong Hermione was. "What is it?"

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned and tugged at her hair with one hand. "I have the  
perfect dress for you!" she said, rather annoyed at her russet haired friend.

Finally, Raven gave in and let her arm fall limp with a small sigh. "Fine."  
She groaned. "Take me away, Hermione." Her eyes narrowed. "But this dress  
better be worth it, or else I'm going to scratch your eyes out."

Hermione gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you're going to love this dress.  
Trust me, Raven."

As Hermione proceeded to drag her to the designated location, Raven looked at  
her surroundings and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Why were they  
heading towards the dungeons?

She voiced her thoughts.

"Hermione," Raven started. "You do know that we're heading towards the bloody  
dungeons, right?" Hermione nodded. "Why the bloody hell, are you dragging me  
towards the dungeons?" she exclaimed.

Hermione just laughed and stopped in front of a bare, stone wall. When Raven  
gave her a, are-you-crazy look, she rolled her eyes and turned to the wall.

"Open up." She said, and a door suddenly appeared, opening to reveal a  
Slytherin girl. Raven recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. Hermione greeted  
Pansy as a friend and both girls dragged a confused Raven up to Pansy's dorm  
room. When they sat her down on the bed, Raven decided to speak up.

"Um… Hermione, I thought you hated Pansy. I thought you guys – or girls  
– were enemies." She cast a quick glance at Pansy. "And vice-versa. Why the  
sudden change of heart?"

Hermione grinned and gave Pansy a smile. "Well, I was feeling rather put down,  
so I went into the girl's bathroom to cry. When I heard the door creak open, I  
stopped crying and realized someone else was crying." She gestured towards  
Pansy. "It was Pansy, of course. We comforted each other and then we just  
spilled our problems to each other."

Pansy nodded. "It's really out of character for the two of us, but I guess you  
could say we were acting a little crazy then." Pansy frowned slightly. "Though  
I'm still not sure if I would hang out with Hermione in public."

Hermione nodded in agreement with Pansy and Raven just shook her head and  
shrugged, accepting their explanation.

Hermione turned to Pansy and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have the dress with  
you?" she asked.

Pansy nodded and quickly turned to her closet. Opening it, she quickly fished  
out a strapless, deep green dress that had a beautiful pattern of rose petals  
on the skirt. Hermione reached into the closet and pulled out two things: a  
pair of shoes and a necklace. The shoes were green high heels and the necklace  
was a black, velvet choker with a green rose pendent on it.

Pansy and Hermione began to walk towards Raven, their eyes gleaming wickedly  
in the light.

Raven didn't think it looked that bad, in fact, she thought it looked  
beautiful, but seeing the two girls walk towards her with those strange looks  
on their faces made her scowl at them.

"Oh no. You two are not going to get me to wear thatthat dress." She snapped and  
brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm not even going to the ball, so you guys  
are wasting your time on me." She huffed and looked away. She frowned to  
herself. "Besides, no one asked me." She whispered to herself.  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't hear her last comment, but instead, chose  
to jump on her. A lot of screaming and cursing could be heard from the three  
of them, their language quite colorful, but then their shouts and curses died  
down. After a few more minutes, Hermione and Pansy stepped back to admire  
their work.

Their eyes widened and they smiled widely.

Raven stood there absolutely fuming. Her face was slightly flushed and her  
hands were clenched at her sides, but with the dress hugging all her curves  
the right way, they didn't seem to notice. The choker lay on her neck in an  
elegant way and the deep green of the rose and the dress brought out Raven's  
eye color and her skin tone.

"Oh, my god, Raven." Hermione gasped. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah," Pansy nodded. "You're so going to the ball and showing off that sexy  
body of yours." Pansy said.

As the two girls gushed over her, the door to Pansy's room opened with a  
slight bang and Severus Snape stomped in with a frown on his pale face. "What  
was all that…." He stopped as he spotted the three girls – more like  
Raven's attire.

Raven blushed under the intensity of the stare that Snape was giving her.

In reality, he couldn't believe how beautiful Raven turned out to be once she  
dressed up – though she was beautiful all the same – but it seemed that he  
was actually noticing her for the first time since the beginning of the year.

After a few minutes, he shook his head and then scowled at Pansy.

"Ms. Parkinson, how many times have I told you about bringing students from  
other houses into the Slytherin Dorms?" he asked her with his signature  
sneer.

Pansy shifted from one foot to the next trying to think of something to say.  
She bit her lip nervously. Raven sighed and raised her hand, bringing his  
attention back on her. "Professor, it's my fault." She lied. "Pansy had told  
me that she and Hermione had found a dress for me to wear to the All Hallows  
Eve Ball." She shifted foot to foot nervously. "I wanted to try it on right  
away. Pansy tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen to her." Raven  
finished, looking Snape right in the eye.

Pansy and Hermione were speechless at what had happened. Snape stared down at  
Raven, keeping his face in its usual mask.

He turned to Pansy again. "Is that true Ms. Parkinson?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir, it is." Pansy said, not wanting Raven to get into more trouble for  
lying.

"Well, I'll let it go just this once." He sneered at the three of them. "But  
the next time I will not be so merciful." He turned on his heel and stormed  
out of the room, his robe billowing out behind him – like usual.

Once he was out of sight, Snape stared at a spot in front of him with  
confusion as his thoughts went to the teenage girl in the green dress.  
Something about Raven in that dress had made some sort of change in him –  
though he didn't know what. And it bothered him. Not only was she a student,  
but she was also a Gryffindor. And then there was the age difference.

Snape scowled and waved it off as a slight moment of weakness at seeing her in  
a dress just as he walked into his own room. But in the back of his mind,  
there was a miniscule feeling that was saying something completely different.

Me: ther eyou have it and please show some love to my lovely and totaly awesome bate Acheron and Artemis 


	5. Old Friends and New Problems

Hello everyone sorry it has been a while but i had a bad case of writers block

Draco: uhm...yesh she doesnt own harry potter at all

Raven sighed, the sound low and breathy in her throat, as she sat in the library trying to finish her transfiguration homework that was due the next day. She was excited, but at the same time, she felt rather troubled. Tomorrow, her childhood friend Victor Krum was coming to the school. She gave another sigh, this one longer than the first. And so were her brothers; all sixteen of them.

She groaned and placed her head on the table. She felt as if her stomach was all tied up in knots and doing exaggerated somersaults. I wasn't that she didn't love her brothers – she loved them with all her heart – but they were so protective of her. Sometimes she thought they cared too much. Not to mention that Victor was one of her best friends and her brothers absolutely adored him – adored him to the point of trying to get them together. She shivered in disgust and pulled a face. He was her friend and that's all he would ever be to her.

The sound of a chair scraping along the floor informed Raven that she had been joined by someone. She lifted her head to look at the newcomer and was surprised to find Harry sitting down in front of her, arms crossed and staring at her with a calculative look upon his face.

"Well, it looks like you're about to die." Harry commented, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. "What's bothering you?"

Raven felt her heart swell at how much he seemed to care. "Well," she started, "my sixteen brothers are coming to Hogwarts tomorrow." She bit her lip and looked around nervously, as if trying to make sure no one else was around them. "They're coming here… along with Victor Krum."

Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. "VICTOR K-"

Raven leaped across the table and placed her hand over his mouth, her eyes burning. "Shut. UP." She cast a look around again before removing her hand from his mouth and sitting back down. "Yes, Victor Krum is friends with me and my brothers."

Harry nodded slowly, processing the information. "Alright, then, what's so bad about that? I'd be rather excited if I was you."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "You don't understand." She whined. "My brothers are probably going to try and get Victor to declare his undying love for me." She hit her head lightly against the table. "They try to get us together every time I'm with him and when they're hanging with us. It's annoying."

Harry grinned at her, earning a glare in return. "Well, I wish you luck. You best get yourself ready for tomorrow then." He stifled a laugh as Raven's right eye began to twitch. He grabbed one of his books from the table, opened it to a certain page, and placed it in front of her. "Now, please help me with my homework?"

-

Victor felt nervous as his ship neared Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Raven in such a long time that his heart actually ached. He felt like it was just yesterday that he had met Raven, his little Black Bird, when they were just children. Now, he wondered what she looked like. Had she blossomed into a beautiful girl, like he always knew she would?

Victor took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts; tried to compose himself. It was pointless. Victor knew that he felt something more for Raven. He wanted to be more then friends with her. With her brothers always trying to get them together, he wondered if Raven even thought about him in that way.

Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself, prepping himself to meet her. As Victor sat back down in his seat, everyone was scrambling to get to their seats for they had caught sight of Hogwarts. Victor got himself mentally ready for what would possibly be the biggest moment of his life. Well, besides the Triwizard Tournament.

-

Raven was hanging out at the library after the dinner feast, wanting to avoid her brothers and Victor altogether. Madame Pince had given her a book to read – she didn't bother to translate the Latin title – but it seemed rather interesting. As she licked her thumb and turned the page, she heard squealing emitting three bookcases away. She quickly placed the book on her chair and stood up to investigate. It didn't take her long to finally figure out that the squealing was coming from small groups of girls.

She turned the corner and bumped into a broad chest, hands coming up to her waist to steady her. She mentally groaned. She would know this chest anywhere – bumping into it many times during her life, she should know. Looking up, she smiled as she gazed up at the handsome face of her best friend: Victor Krum.

"Hello, Vic." Raven greeted; she was greatly aware of his hands gripping her waist. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing fine, Raven." He actually looked quite nervous in front of her, turning to look at everyone in the library corridor. Raven noticed that they were staring at them. "Raven, did anyone ask you to the All Hallows Ever Ball yet?"

Raven blushed and looked down at her feet. "N-no. I haven't been asked yet." She vaguely noticed that somehow, he had gotten closer to her.

"Well, will you grace me with the honor of going to the Ball with me?" he asked, getting down on one knee and taking both her hands into his own. She struggled not to roll her eyes. He was still a dramatic one, even in his adulthood. Something's never changed. Nonetheless, she was still shocked.

"Y-yes, Victor." She stuttered before giving him a friendly smile. "I would love to."

He smiled and got up from his position. Leaning forward, he caressed her cheek before kissing it. "Until then." He whispered in her ear before walking away from her, a feeling of pride welling up in his chest.

Raven stood there, touching her cheek, a blush adorning her face. She let out a quiet shriek as a hand placed itself on her right shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see her oldest brother, Tomas, behind her, a smile on his face.

The siblings looked quite different from each other. Tomas was tall, his skin tan, like hers, and his body was well muscled. His dark brown hair lay over his eyes, forcing him to reach up and brush it away, only to have it fall back into place.

Both said nothing as they stared at each other. Raven huffing with surprise and anger; Tomas smiling at her.

"So…" he started, a smirk playing on his lip, "Victor asked you to the ball, huh?"

Raven grabbed the nearest book and threw it.


	6. Sometimes Life Changes and It hurts

Hello everyone sorry it has been a while but i had a bad case of writers block...

Im also going back to my old home for a while cause of a family matter...had another death in the family so yeah...

Raven sat with Harry and her brothers by the Black Lake, sitting near the shore under a tall, oak tree. They were all enjoying the last few days of warmth before it got colder. Raven looked at the trees around them and found that she loved the red and orange leaves on them, saying that autumn was right around the corner.

The school was absolutely abuzz for the ball; girls excitingly whispering of what they were going to wear and who they were going with, and while the boys were equally excited, they were also very nervous.

Raven smiled as she watched her second and third oldest, twin brothers, Jessie and James, mess with Tomas. Tomas didn't look very pleased with them, as he tried to fight off their hands. Her fourth oldest brother, Matthew, and her fifth oldest brother, Steven, were talking to Harry. They seemed to be in a rather invigorating conversation of the oncoming ball, quidditch, and the rest of her family.

"Raven, are you there?" Draco said, his voice rather close to her ear.

She jumped and glared at the blond that had pulled her out of her own thoughts. Draco's hair was gelled as it usually was and he wore the signature Slytherin robes. He held a book in one hand, waving it in front of her face, as if looking for a reaction from her.

"What do you want?" she said, "I thought you and Victor were in the library." she said glancing around him, her eyes searching for Victor. Draco laughed as Victor walked up behind him.

"We came to get you guys since it is almost time for dinner." Draco said, casting a smile at Harry. In turn, Harry's face flushed red and he grinned.

Raven opened her mouth, a response hanging on the end of her mouth, but an owl landed in front of her, stopping her from saying a word.

"What is this?" she asked, staring curiously at the bird in front of her.

The owl held a letter in its beak that was addressed to Raven and her brothers. She took the letter and Tomas approached the owl, pulling a piece of bread out of his robes and giving it to the owl. Meanwhile, Raven was opening the letter and silently reading it.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing her paling face.

Her eyes began to water and soon tears began to roll down her face, smearing her eyeliner. She looked rather horrible. The letter dropped from her hands, forgotten, as she sobbed. Matthew cast his brothers a worried look as Steven walked up to her and picked the letter up. Reading it, his face began to pale. Victor was at Raven's side, hugging her close.

The Silver brothers and sister felt rage, welling deep in their hearts, but all they could display was the heartbreak they felt. Harry quickly skimmed the letter with his own eyes, looking over Steven's shoulder, and he cast Raven a sad look. Draco didn't do anything, but stared at the letter, his fist tightening with each word he read.

The clouds above them began to form and it grew colder that day


	7. All you need is a shoulder to cry on

well now its getting cloder here

River: hello there

me: River? what are you doing here

River: nothing

Me: everyone this is River another oc of mine

River: yup ^_^

That night, the Silver siblings, Harry, Draco, and Victor sat in the Gryffindor common room, a fire quietly blazing in the hearth, an array of red, orange and yellow color lighting the room. No one dared say a word, for the silence that seemed to surround them was thick with apprehension.

Raven sat in front of the fire with Victor at her side while her brother sat behind her on the couch; Tomas was staring into space, biting his lip. Harry sat beside Dracocasting worried glances between Raven and her brothers.

"Well," Draco started, breaking the stone silence, "what are you going to do?"

Tomas didn't answer him and the twins merely shook their heads.

"I don't know, Draco." Raven spoke; surprised looks were thrust her way.

Raven hadn't talked the rest of the, for the letter had truly upset her. The teachers didn't notice anything, but her friends had. Victor wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders and she leaned into his side.

"It's been a long day," Matthew said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust on his legs. "I say we try to get some sleep." With that, he turned and walked into the boy's dormitories, his brothers following him.

Harry stood up and turned to Draco, grinning. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

Draco grinned back, albeit more slyly than Harry. "Well, seeing as it is past curfew, I guess I can stay." He grinned some more. "As long as it's in your bed."

Laughing, the two of them made their way to the boy's dormitories after Matthew, leaving Raven and Victor alone in the common room. Victor, looking at Raven's face, didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Victor, what do I do?" she asked Victor in a small voice, the glow from the fire making her look more beautiful, almost like a fairy.

"I don't know, Raven, but always know that I am here for you." he said hoping that made her feel a little better.

Raven looked at him, her face pale and stained with tears. Victor couldn't help it. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Raven blushed and turned her head away. Victor chuckled and he gently held her chin, turning her head towards him.

"I'll always be here for you Black Bird, whenever you need me." He said, standing up and dragging Raven with him. She stared at the ground as if defiant, but he could see the light pink blush staining her face.

He leant forward to hug her when she hugged him back, tackling him, and not expecting it, he fell backwards taking her with him. The situation was awkward, but nice. She lay on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. The pink blush quickly turned red, her hands fumbling at his chest and she tried to get away.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered, turning her head away from him, and covering her face with her hands, embarrassed.

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "It's okay, Black Bird," he said, planting small butterfly kisses at her jaw line. He trailed down her jaw and began to kiss her throat, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked at him and he lightly kissed her on the lips, smiling.

"Let's just sleep out here for tonight, seeing as how tomorrow is the day of the Ball." Victor said, lifting Raven up and carrying her to the couch.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. She enjoyed being with Victor, but she didn't know if she liked him in that way or not. She felt bad for leading him on this way. Victor lay down on the couch with Raven, letting her lay on top of him. He spelled a blanket to appear and cover the both of them. Raven snuggled closer to Victor and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were lying on their sides in under the covers of Harry's bed, the curtains closed, and facing each other.

"Draco, I'm worried about Raven, do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

Draco shrugged – or it looked like a shrug, Harry wasn't sure.

"I think she'll be fine, Harry." Draco said placing his forehead against Harry's own.

Harry blushed and he bit his bottom lip. He then leaned close to Draco and shyly kissed him. Draco eagerly kissed back before Harry pulled away, grinning.

"Shy, Harry?" he asked giving Harry a smirk.

Harry chuckled. "You wish," and leaned forward to capture Draco's lips with his own. 


End file.
